<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A walk toward Peace by GiulyITA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044422">A walk toward Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiulyITA/pseuds/GiulyITA'>GiulyITA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, Dissociation, Introspection, Music, Mystery, Possible Character Death, Rain, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiulyITA/pseuds/GiulyITA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful day for a walk, isn't it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734436</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A walk toward Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there Kiddos,<br/>I'm GiulyIta, but you can call me Lea, and this is my first work here,<br/>Also sorry for eventual errors, english is not my native language.<br/>I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Why running, it’s useless, the rain will always catch you, at least try and enjoy it’  </p>
<p>That was the first though to cross her mind, as people started to run frantic, trying in vain to outrun the incoming storm, meanwhile Jay looked from faceless person to the next one, headphones sitting on her head and loud music blasting in the background. </p>
<p>‘Just like in the movies, it’s peaceful, it’s quiet like this’ walking slowly on the coastline, feeling every single instrument that composed her upbeat song, every creak in the wood she was walking on, ignoring the, now heavy, rain wetting her clothes and the cold seeping in her body, replaced in her mind with the warmth of her thoughts, the silence of the moment that clashed with the loudness of the people, a loud rumble in the distance, the shine of something fast, Was that a thunder? </p>
<p>‘I could live here, I could run away from that house’ she could, and wanted to, how blissful would her life become without the poison they brought in her life.  </p>
<p>‘Yeah, I could make it happen, leave them behind and start a new life, here in the rain’ she stopped walking, when did she? was that the ground under her back, but she could bet she was walking just a moment ago, at least the rain and her music where still there.  </p>
<p>‘Where is it, where is my music’ a though that crossed her mind without meaning to, music suddenly disappearing, like a dream to a child when he starts to wake up. ‘Well, there goes the peace, why is everyone screaming it’s just water, why won’t they calm down and enjoy the moment, at least the rain is still my friend’ when did water change its color, it seemed almost red.  </p>
<p>‘At least the ground is soft’ and ‘why is everyone so tall, they are all towering on me’ made her realize. </p>
<p> ‘Yeah, I could live like this’  </p>
<p>‘I could die like this’ </p>
<p>before the world faded away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>